Iron Man vs Metal Sonic
Iron Man vs Metal Sonic 'It is the DBX Created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing To Iron Man From Marvel And Metal Sonic From Sonic Series. It is a Follow From . The Previus Fight is Pit vs Lenneth And The Next is Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios. Description ''Tecnolgy Duel! the brightest minds in history vs IA faster Who will win this technological duel? Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX It has been a month since the battle with Ultron , Vale recovers quickly , avengers to learn that return and destroy Ultron It went to help rebuild . Anthony Stark has helped with its foundation , Steve , Barton and Natasha training the hunters so they are ready if something of that level reoccurs in Beacon, Glynda is reuen with Tony and James to discuss several issues , one of the most important are the possible pieces of Ultron who survived the explosion Where are they ? And what to do with them? are the most important questions . James: We have searched for several days and found nothing , it is obvious that the robot pieces were destroyed or stolen , no matter , that such Ultron was destroyed. Tony: No, Ultron , is not destroyed so easy , but I trust what he says magneto girl, there are many people who seek ultron parts . James: What would be important to a lot of junk ? Tony: Vibranium, The most powerful of the planet and the strangest , metal know several criminal groups who want it , Leviatan , Hydra , I can to them as an example , in addition that such white tusk, Do not want to eliminate human ?, if they find the Vibranium will find very easy . Glynda: Wait, did I say that robot had as a metal armor is the strongest in the world ?, it is impossible, Pyrrha could not control it, that means it is resistant to magnetism. Tony: There are many questions , Where and how was rebuilt Ultron ? it is one that we must respond. If we can not solve this mystery there is a risk that Ultron returns. Glynda: We have a puzzle to solve here . While Tony , James and Glynda chatting . Training with hunters , with the avengers ends . Hawkeye: Auch, Auch Seriously , that girl is equal to Thor. Nora: Oh Yeah, not underestimate the power of my hammer. Thor: Nora You are a true Valkyrie, it would be an honor to fight with them against those Grimm, and Hawkeye, you didn't see that coming? Hawkeye: No I did not see coming Hawkeye falls to the ground , Steve Rogers is happy with the performance and congratulates all but a particular character not satisfied with himself , was Pyrrha Nikos . Steve: I see very dispirited Natasha: A very demanding in training state clearly wants to make something, you have remorse , I think you should talk to her. Steve: Wha?, Because I ?, which is a super soldier, freedom fighter does not mean you know all the problems people living besides painful past you're better than me. Natasha: I'm not very good at talking Bruce: What if the two go talk to her instead of arguing ?, very efficient serious Steve And Natasha: Right Steve and Natasha approach Pyrrha to speak. Steve: Hey, Hello Pyrrha Nikos, you and seen very distracted lately , You want to talk about something? Pyrrha Nikos: Chat ?, no thanks I'm fine Natasha: You Lie, you've been demanding too much in training, what's wrong? '''BOOM Nora: CHEKMATE! Thor: Crap! Pyrrha: (Sighs)....... Allright, talk. I have thoughts about the battle with Ultron. I still remenber the time Jaune Death. I feel i can do something, i could help it. Steve: I understand, losing even friend is difficult. But you must not let that bother you. Pyrrha: You do not get it. I am Pyrrha Nikos, the girl invincible i won four tournaments in a row, i have a legendary reputation. How is it possible that it can not rescue one of my friends?. I never failed. Steve: And I am Steve Rogers Know as Captain America. Super Soldier, example of the highest echelon of the human race, I can think perform and faster other movements, yet i could not save my best friend falling from a train. No matter how strong or you're not clever we are perfect, sooner or later make mistakes or failures. Pyrrha: I think you're right. Pyrrha leaves the room but then the electricity goes at the academy and a red light begins to descend . Tony knows that is bad and called his armor. Others were able to go to where the mysterious character. Hawkeye: Who Are You? Metal Sonic: Kneel before your master! All: What? (cues MEGAMAN 9-Born Again) Metal Sonic launches lightning but Tony repels him one of their own . The man scarlet and blue hedgehog are in the air and stare . Tony: Ultron is apparently not the only one causing disasters here . Metal Sonic: Iron Man, You Die Now BEGIN! Tony and Metal Sonic approach. Use rays and enter a standstill, Tony takes away and start shooting its missiles but Metal Sonic defends himself with his shield. Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S What have we here ? J.A.R.V.I.S: Apparently difficult to analyze using an energy source that is not in the database . Tony: Seriusly?! Metal Sonic will Mach 5 and kicks him Tony then gets behind him and punches and ends with another that sends Tony to the ground causing a crater. Inside the armor Tony is stunned and see that there is severe damage to the crotch of armor. Tony: Alrgiht Rats, C'mon. Metal Sonic does not move. That mystifies Tony but quickly know you are doing but it was too late. Metal Sonic copy armor skills that get to see and sort of aura sayan ( not super form) involves Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic planned to hit Tony but blocks it easily and hit him again in the melee Tony have the advantage and the advantage very well launches two rays and lower power its ray of the chest. Metal Sonic is put into fetal position and begins to accumulate a lot of energy that somehow seem to affect the climate. Tony: I do not like this. Cap brings everyone here. Steve: You heard Go, Go. Metal Sonic: Chaos...... Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S Enables the EMP . J.A.R.V.I.S: Sure? Tony: NOW! Metal Sonic: Controooooool! Tony activates the EMP , although I did not stop Metal Sonic carry out the attack if it served to cause further damage. Tony falls to the ground violently while Meta Sonic starts to fail by the EMP . The two opponents are raised with some difficulty. Metal Sonic is recovered easily but Tony has damaged large parts of the armor. J.A.R.V.I.S: At this rate we will end up dead. Tony: Not Problem J.A.R.V.I.S I always bring my toys (Cues Sonic Adventures 2 Battle (Biolizard Theme)) One of the armatures Tony dirigie the battlefield . Metal Sonic is surprised and makes a Spin Dash, but dodges armor and Tony is ready to change his armor. Tony: Let's Go Metal Sonic: Even if you use an army of armatures you can not fight me. The two continue their battle. Tony gives a left hook to Metal Sonic, then grabs him by the foot and throws at the other end . By its thrusters propelling foot Tony prepares another blow , but Metal Sonic blocks it without any problem . Tony: Oh No Metal Sonic responds with a punch . Tony realizes that Metal Sonic is not only fast , it is also strong. Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S we need a plan , and we need it now . You have one? J.A.R.V.I.S: Already try, Attack ? Tony: It's not funny (It has an aerial battle with Metal Sonic while talking ). I need a solution or I'll be history, should have a defect , I do not know Overheating? J.A.R.V.I.S: Detected high levels in your body temperature more extreme reason seems to control it, must have some kind of object. Tony: Okay, so look for that object and make it warm I have an idea , but the rat must be corralled . Metal Sonic: What are you planning?, will not let you run it . Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S Prepare the Unibeam Tony load all his energy to his chest, so does Metal Sonic. Tony: Saluda a Papa The attacks cross the DBZ style , are evenly matched for a short time , but Tony does not surrender and requires more power to your armor , Metal Sonic same, but Tony also uses the rays of his arms increase their attack and getting hurt Metal Sonic . Metal Sonic: Fuck You! Boom Tony: Oh Yeah, We did it Tony approaches Metal Sonic thinking he was dead ..... Error Metal Sonic: You Die! Metal Sonic Become to Neo Metal Sonic. (Cues Takayuki Negishi- Cardfight Vanguard OST (BGM 24)) Neo Metal Sonic begins to levitate. Tony: Whuo, cute coat Where you get it ?, In Shakespeare shop ?. J.A.R.V.I..S: Sir, increased energy detected in the individual would be advisable not to make him angry . Neo Metal Sonic: Now you will see what I can do. Neo Metal Sonic teleports , Tony gets in defensive position , then is shot back into the hands of Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic: Chaos...... Tony: You will not do it. Tony shoots two rays of his arms, effectively damaging achieve Neo Metal Sonic is now a lot of pieces . Tony: YES! Tony 's smile disappears when you see how Neo Metal Sonic is recovered from the attack going from a liquid state to a solid. Tony: What?. Can you change shape ?. Neo Metal Sonic: Yes. Imagine the possibilities of my ability . Tony: I would rather not do it Tony shoots a beam from his chest. Neo Metal Sonic: Jajaja Neo Metal Sonic fights back with a dark shield. Neo Metal Sonic: It's time to see what I can do. Neo Metal Sonic freezes time thanks to Chaos Control, that takes away and make several arrows pointing to Tony light . Neo Metal Sonic and time returns to normal. Arrows Tony impact on who screams in pain . Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S, I need a veronica. J.A.R.V.I.S: Veronica Soon arrive in about 45 minutes. Tony: 45 Minutes?!, I have 45 minutes, I need more power now . Neo Metal Sonic: Jaja, Sayonara Sukers, Chaos...... J.A.R.V.I.S: And Model 44?, I have understood that it is one of their armor brought . Tony: True, according calls Armor. Neo Metal Sonic: BLAST! BOOM The light from the explosion covered the entire academy. All suffer the power of Neo Metal Sonic , roofs collapse, avengers and hunters end up separated. in different areas . Steve: Everyone is fine? Nora Valkyrie: YES! Yang Xiao Long: We are fine. Then it happens a tremor. (cues Black tar (Battle Theme)- Xenoblades X OST) Pyrrha: What's going on? Nora: Its The End! You get to see the new armor that Tony will use to combat it goes straight to the battle zone . All they are seen from a safe distance what happened. Tony: Very Good , Hedgehog . Tony: Let's get serious Want ? Neo Metal Sonic: Another Armor ?. I do not care , you'll fall together with all Neo Metal Sonic Chaos Blast launches concentrated Tony . BOOM Neo Metal Sonic: Jaja Tony: That is all? Neo Metal Sonic: Now you create shields? Tony: Now we 're even , let's see what you got. Neo Metal Sonic: Dark Shield! Neo Metal Sonic is defended from attacks by Tony . Proceed to fight with the Spin Dash, Tony intercepts effectively and bat to the ground. Tony: Home Run! BAAM Tony gives a strong blow to Neo Metal Sonic. It normalizes with his powers of flight , confident thinks he has an advantage over the field, but Tony will show his mistake when flying. Neo Metal Sonic receives Tony missiles , their pain is seen in his face take distanciay decided to head into town . Neo Metal Sonic: I hope you find what you're looking for. Tony is a great toothache Tony: I do not go away , and I was having fun. Neo Metal Sonic: I'm not running , just looking for an advantage , Chaos Blast ! BOOM J.A.R.V.I.S: We only receive 27 % damage , and no longer have energy for the shield. Tony: SHIP! J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, also detected several metal forms within the academy , apparently our friend did not come alone . Tony: It is distracting J.A.R.V.I.S: By the way , Veronica is on the way Tony smiles and continues to struggle with Neo Metal Sonic the air , on the other hand on the ground, Pyrrha hears strange sounds and goes to investigate . Once inside it addresses the origin of the sound and sorprise manages to see the companion Metal Sonic. Pyrrha: He did not come alone! Mecha Sonic: Know that your death was too incredible , to be true pyrrha nikos , well I 'll make sure it's true. Steve: Not on my watch Steve throws his shield holding Mecha Sonic and Pyrrha Along comes into combat position . Back to the main battle . BOOM Neo Metal Sonic: I am perfect , I have the force of Knuckles ( Hit Tony) , the speed of Sonic ( appears behind him and beats him ) , intelligence Tails ( Prepares Chaos Control) , and the power of the Chaos Emeralds , not you have a chance against me. BOOM Tony: Dah! Tony is stabilized but Neo Metal Sonic does not allow it and sends it to Vale . NMS reaches the area. Neo Metal Sonic: You do not have that face me . Valisoso already lost much time with you, I'll let my army as you will see , also will give you a sample to your classmates. Neo Metal Sonic snaps his fingers and his army arrives. Neo Metal Sonic: Just finish the Tony: Do you go without seeing my army ?. Neo Metal Sonic: What?! Tont: Let's Go, J.A.R.V.I.S J.A.R.V.I.S: Alrgiht Tony: You protect civilians and get them out of here , you go to the academy and help the rest , and you help me kick your ass this hedgehog. Tony and Neo Metal Sonic carry the battle to the next level. Now metallix armor and join the battle starting a war , their shots cause great fireworks. After ending recruits each, Tony and Neo Metal Sonic look again and increase the battle. Tony throws powerful rays , NMS goes on the defensive, although his shield can not support both . BOOM Neo Metal Sonic: Chaos Control! Neo Metal Sonic freezes time and his Spin Dash makes an attack of rage against Tony destroying his armor , Neo Metal Sonic culminates with a Chaos Blast , which destroys the two armatures leaving Tony exposed. Tony: Oh No Two armor coming to rescue Tony , but are destroyed by Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic: Poor, Tony Stark. Without your armor you are? Tony: A millionaire philanthropist plaboy. Besides I do not need my armor to distract you see only light. Neo Metal Sonic: What? Neo Metal Sonic is attacked by several suits throwing Tony ray set , Neo Metal Sonic destroys them, but Tony already had a new armor . Neo Metal Sonic: Again, Suit Red And Yellow?!, Jaja no longer you have ideas Tony: Really...... J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, Veronica came A large piece of metal falls on Tony . Neo Metal Sonic was surprised but started laughing because I thought that Tony died . But his laughter is when the piece of metal presents the new armor Tony . Tony: Got For Broke! Tony and Neo Metal Sonic share several blows, but Tony manages to overpower and throws it into a building . A Similar to his battle with Lex Luthor in Death Battle and Hulk Age Of Ultron Continue , Tony grabs Neo Metal Sonic and begins to fly hitting the face of Neo Metal Sonic against the building . Then it gives you a hook through the air and sends it to the ground. Neo Metal Sonic recovers and goes at full speed. Like Tony and his fists collide causing a small ripple . Neo Metal Sonic is overwhelmed by the force of Hulkbuster , Tony grabs a lamppost and takes two shots , fired three rays and finally brings Neo Metal Sonic the field . Tony: Home Run! Neo Metal Sonic falls into the sea , but alive and annoying his eyes emit a more intense brightness is furious and his anger calmed down if he kills Tony Stark. Neo Metal Sonic: It 's time to show my true power . (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengance Collective Consciousness) Neo Metal Sonic is surrounded by a dark aura the flies at high speed and this over Vale . Tony: I must admit that is a difficult rodent extermination . Neo Metal Sonic begins to attract any metal into . Ships Boats, Cars , to Metallix and Tony armatures . From the Beacon is everything. Glynda: This will not be anything good. Tony: The Hell Neo Metal Sonic Become to Mecha Overlord. Mecha Overlord: ARRRRRRGHHH! Tony: Great now we have to take care of Godzilla. J.A.R.V.I.S: I do not think the Hulkbuster can with this. Tony: We have to try . Mecha Overlord attacks with its claws, but Tony manages to stop them with the force of Hulkbuster . Ahead takes a punch to push him away, but Mecha Overlord respond with a lazer driving out of his mouth that manages to cause great damage to Mecha Overlord Hulkbuster but it does not stop there . Launches another and another Tony to end once and for all but the brightest minds on the planet will not surrender without a fight. Tony: Apparently need help , their attacks are too many for Hulkbuster . BOOM Mecha Overlord: ARGGGGGHHHHH! Tony: Let's see how good you are against Endo Sym . Tony , now with Endo Sym continues the struggle. Mecha Ovelord throws a powerful beam, but Tony absorb it smoothly and its power increases and shoots from its thrusters . BOOM ''' After the smoke cleared , it shows that Mecha Overlord was not damaged , then pulls out a mighty roar and fly swiftly toward the sky. Tony: I think I know what will make Tony flies too quickly at the end is at a considerable distance and if an explosion occurs It will not be hurt . Tony launched a powerful ray of his chest so does Mecha Overlord . That creates a big bang but thanks to Endo Sym, Tony not only came out unscathed , I became stronger . The two striker back each other, Tony manages to grab the head of Mecha Overlord and tries to drain your energy , but it is useless can not and apparently Endo Sym reached its limit . Tony decides to shoot , but have little effect. Tony: This does not work , will not end anywhere I need a more powerful faster stronger armor . As if ...... All my armor were one. Tony flies at full speed, avoiding Mecha Overlord attacks , and counterattacking . J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir What are you doing? Tony: stupidest thing and done in my life. Tony removed the Endo Sym in midair , and in turn activates a golden bracelet on her wrist activating a new armor . But Mecha Overlord shoots a beam to your address. '''BOOM Tony: This armor will decide everything . (Cues One Puch Man-Opening 1 Full) The Mark 51 comes into operation . Tony approaches Mecha Overlord and gives a blow by the Mark 51 has the force of Hulkbuster . Mecha Overlord is stunned , and responds with a lazer Tony elusive. Tony shoots flares and lazers , that cause minor damage to Mecha Overlord . Since the surface is a beautiful fireworks display . Tony being smaller has no trouble dodge attacks , then you decide to make the final blow. Tony: Very good J.A.R.V.I.S. At my signal Mecha Overlord approaches Tony: Wait for it Mecha Overlord, start charging an attack, Tony activates a shield. Tony: NOW! Tony approached Mecha Overlord and prepare one of his most powerful and dangerous at the moment attacks. Tony: Take This! BOOM! The explosion was so great that the clouds lifted . Tony is a little stunned but manages to settle just in time to land on the ground, behind the remains of Mecha fall Overlord falling into the sea and explode. Tony takes off his armor . Tony: YEAH !, it was the best battle of my life , and never, never want to repeat . Students come to Tony to celebrate. Nora: Wait where are Pyrrha and Captain ? BOOM Mecha Sonic Appears with Pyrrha And Steve Tony: Steve! Steve: We are fine Mecha Sonic: Jaja, You will die now Chao.. Nora: BOOP! BOOM! Mecha Sonic DAMN! Mecha Sonic disappears in the sky . Nora: It was our time of celebration Steve: It's funny how two attacks occur in the same month . Pyrrha: Yes And it is precisely here Tony: They believe they are sent by someone Glynda: Maybe But Who? Tony Returns Salem Appears Upcoming Results The Winner Is Iron Man Next DBX Trivia * It is the second time a Marvel character appears, the previus is Ultron vs Beacon Academy * Also it is the second time a Comic Book Character Appears * It is the Second Hero vs Villain the Previus is Ultron vs Beacon Academy And the next Are The Meta vs Rex, Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon And Saitama vs Doctor Doom * Is the First DBX Comic Book vs Video Game * Is the First DBX in Introduce a Character From Sonic And Sega * Originally , the opponent planned to Tony , would do Mecha Sonic ( Sonic Series) or Justice ( Guilty Gear) . But in the end it was decided that Metal Sonic, because their forms are compatible some armor Tony . * It is the frist DBX Where a character speaks Spanish (In this case Tony) , referring to the main language of TOSHIKI OVERLORD . * It is the first battle that shows images depicting what happens . * Is the first Follow or secuel * It is the Second DBX in Introducing to Character From Marvel The Previus is Ultron vs Beacon Academy And the Next Saitama vs Doctor Doom Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:DBX Fights with a Mystery Fighter Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music